


You Are Here

by vfressia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vfressia/pseuds/vfressia
Summary: "Thank you for being here with me, at this moment."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	You Are Here

Wonhui Gangster AU

Jun and Wonwoo had some different view on a thing, and Jun stormed out to do what he believe was right (of course this include fighting). Wonwoo came a little late to support Jun, but what matters is he is there at that moment, scratch it, actually Wonwoo is there for Jun a lot of times already, be there for him to pick him up from dark places.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for holding this wonhui fest! I had fun drawing this ship of mine^^  
> Please HMU in twt/insta: vfressia~


End file.
